rihannafandomcom-20200213-history
Riripedia:Policies and guidelines
Riripedia has some policies that have been proposed by the administrators and generally accepted by the members. Please read through the policies below to familiarize yourself with our common practices and rules. If you have any questions, suggestions, or complaints, please post them on the talk page. The policy changes page contains information about all new suggestions and clarifications incorporated into our policies. Add that page to your to be kept up-to-date. General policies Remember that above all else, Riripedia is an encyclopedia. It is a community that is solely devoted to the development of the RiRi reference database; it is not a chat room or discussion forum. The are specifically for discussing the writing of articles, and nothing else. Leaks & released songs :We decided to removed leak information on the song page. Why? The reason is quite simple, we don't want to promote illegal activities and gave them a reward of any kind. If you want to keep them on the page, simply insert them behind a note (in Source mode, insert : ) so only contributors editing the page will see the note. Any smart fans will find it odd to see the lyrics on the page and begin a search and eventually, find the song by him/herself. As for the released song, the Riripedia usually don't post a download link (mp3, YouTube, whatever) on any page unless the copyright holders give us permission. Rumor :Since we started the project the popularity of Rihanna increased and so did the rumors around her. We found many false information across the pages and that's really bad. Remember all the fake songs title for albums for example. If we want to be a good reference about Rihanna we should not fall under the rumor and gossip, if they might look real, simply state that this is a rumor and might have a chance to turn out to be true. Editing & Creating ''What kind of information should be included on the Riripedia? First, you have to ask yourself a question: '''what should the Riripedia have an article about?' Let's say her shoes, we can list the designer behind them, pair of shoes she wore more than once. A list of costumes/fashion used for The Last Girl on Earth Tour? A list of unauthorized biography? Everything meaningful should have a page. Before creating a new page, use the Search engine to know if the page exist already. Second, you have to ask yourself a second question: as a new fans (of 2010 for example), what would I like to know about her? Her biography? Previous performances? Concerts ? Also, every reference to previous work by herself or others should be included as other people might not know about them. Even stuffs that you know well, write it down as others might not know them and you might also forget about them in the future. I have some idea... should I add them? Of course! Even if it's only two sentence, someone else will contribute or even yourself later to complete it. Ok, I've got it but how should I do it? If you are not familiar with the interface used when you try to edit or you want to know 'where' to click to edit. Everything you need to know to basic to expert stuff are . Also, the Riripedia use a layout system and template. Template are "already written" object we use on the page. For example, on a concert page, the list from a tour use a template (if you know what's a template see the ) with each song written so you don't have to write them again. If we made a mistake on the set list, that way we can edit it and every page will be modified. What's a layout system? We decided to write our page in a certain way for them to be easier to read and from one song to another for example, you find the same kind of information at the same place. If you add information at the wrong place, we will move it. Don't worry to make mistake! If you want to create a new page, you have to follow the system created. The system is very easy you add at the end of the name of the page the kind of article this is. If you create a song, it's 'Umbrella (song)', an album, 'Loud (album)'. : For example, Disturbia (song) leads to every informations related to the recording of Disturbia including single information, lyrics and various informations. For the music video is at Disturbia (music video). 'Page Title' * Name (song) : a song, like Good Girl Gone Bad (song) * Name (album) : a official album, others put (bootleg), like Good Girl Gone Bad (album) * Name (music video) : a music video by Rihanna or featuring her. * Name (EP) : Extended Play. About editing, keep in mind that every pages need to have a SOURCE, you can't just create a page for a song like "New York Pop" if this song doesn't exist. Don't fool the other fans, please. Even if people claim to have "internal informations" we can't take the chance to misinform someone, if you really believe in it, at least add it but with something like : "This might not be real". Keep in mind that we are all fans doing it for the fans so have fun and be polite and smart! : If you have questions, drop a message on the talk page of Ducksplash . Create a new page width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Category:Site administration